


Ascension: Book 1

by the_13th_clan



Series: Ascension. [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clexa, F/F, Mount weather threat., Strangers to Friends, War, Warrior clarke, azgeda treachery, conclave, lost Commander, lost flame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_13th_clan/pseuds/the_13th_clan
Summary: An alternative telling of The 100 story.Clarke Kom Skaikru is born of the Earth, a warrior who's ancestors once dwelt amongst the stars.Skaikru have lived on the ground for the past fifty years, seeking a balance with those who survived a nuclear apocalypse.These Twelve Clans of warriors have been leaderless for the past twenty years, their Commander missing in battle, but as some mysteries refuse to stay hidden, some destinies call out to be fulfilled.At the centre of it all a sinister tale unfolds, along with a love story of two warriors from different clans, who would fight and die for each other.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Ascension. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749283
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60





	1. Introduction.

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started out as a one shot that got completely out of hand.
> 
> I don't own the characters (legal bit) but they're so much fun to play around with.
> 
> Enjoy.

I was born on the ground. I have lived with the sun on my face, breathed fresh air and floated in the cool waters of these lands. I am a part of the first generation of Sky People to become children of this world.

One hundred and fifty years after the bombs had fallen and decimated everything, we now stand on terra firma looking towards the future and what it means to live side by side with those we call The Grounders.  
These men and women who's ancestors had survived the apocalypse on Earth, now formed a new society of twelve clans all with their own agenda, all carrying the brutality of what it once meant to survive in a world destroyed by fire and radiation.

My brother's and sister's that I've grown with have become more like the Grounders and less like our ancestors of the sky. We have become warriors, trained from childhood in order to survive the brutality of this life. Here we must fight or face death, a lesson my people have learnt since returning to the Earths surface fifty years ago.

The clans here have little mercy for those who show weakness, but even they search for strength of leadership, one Commander chosen to guide them, one Commander who carries the black blood of the Natblidas. This chosen figure-head holds the legacy of The Flame, the spirit of the first Commander and for the past twenty years it's been lost to the clans, their last Commander missing in battle.

As the search still continues to this day, a malevolent force is brewing in the lands of ice. The need for power and control sways the soul of the Azgeda Queen and when the Ice Nation stirs the Earth quakes in terror.

Unity is our only hope as a sinister mystery that has been hidden for two decades eventually surfaces to shock us all.


	2. Skaigada

Today is the fiftieth year my people have dwelled back on Earth. The fiftieth year since my Grandfather Eli Griffin, made that treacherous descent back to the Earths surface

For nearly a hundred years my ancestors had lived in space, twelve space stations all connected as one, designed to be self sustaining for many decades. We called it The Ark, but it's life support systems had begun to fail. The Ark was never designed to last for so long without support from the ground. Our only chance to survive was to seek out a new life and attempt a bold mission to return to our origins.

My Grandfather volunteered to be the one to return to the Earth, to find out if it was once again habitable. He survived the treacherous re-entry into a broken world to let his people in the heavens know the air was breathable, life was sustainable. Hope had once again found its way into the hearts and minds of the people from the sky.

My people were fortunate that the solar radiation in space had prepared their bodies for the radiation levels back on our home planet, but the people of the sky would soon come to realise they were not alone on the ground, others had survived the decimation of the apocalypse.

The relationship between Skaikru, as they called us, and each of these twelve clans had been troubled from the moment my people landed back on Earth. The Sky People were instantly viewed with suspicion. Our customs, our technology and our weapons had convinced The Grounders we were there to conquer them. One way or another we'd been at conflict with The Clans for many years, until a semblance of peace finally came.

The last great war ended twenty years ago when I was just a baby. It saw many losses for all of The Clans, but the disappearance of the one they called Heda, rocked Grounder culture. They had lost their leader and with him most sacred item of the Grounder Cans, something they called, The Flame. Without this artefact no new Commander could ascend to the Throne of Polis. This loss devastated their entire society.

For me I had lost something even more precious during that war, the chance to know my father. His death had been difficult on my mother. Yet, as I grew she had always remained strong for me. She would tell me stories of his life and how much my spirit reminded her of my father's. My mother never let his memory fade, that was how she honoured him, how she kept him alive for his daughter who could only ever meet her father in her dreams.

It was her strength I channelled when I was growing up in this harsh existence. This strength gave me the fire I needed to train hard to become a fighter, a warrior of Skaikru, but to also help my people thrive with The Clans.

The Grounders called me Skaigada, Skygirl. To my people I was simply known as Clarke.


	3. The Lost Commander.

In my twentieth year I had been away from my people for six months, travelling to visit some of The Clans in order to open up trade and to strengthen our relationship with them.

I was an emissary for Skaikru, a solitary traveller, the girl who walked in two worlds. Not just Grounder or Sky Person but both. Since I was eighteen I had built a reputation for showing The Clans that Skaikru sought a harmonious living arrangement on Earth, a unity of trade and bond of survival that would be beneficial to us all.

I intended to build on the foundations of peace my Father and Grandfather had begun to lay down all those years ago. Some of the clans reciprocated, others preferred to keep their distance. I respected their wishes but considered their reluctance a work in progress.

For the past month I had lived with Ingranronakru, the Plains Riders and had managed to strike up a successful trade agreement for horses in exchange for medical supplies. They were fierce warriors and honourable people who taught me skills with a bow an arrow I never knew I had.

When the day came to leave, to return to my own clan, a sadness filled my heart. I had bonded with Ingranronakru more than most and a part of me had fallen in love with their way of life. Still covered in their tribal paint, a gesture of honour from their Kru Heda, I rode away from this strengthened alliance back to my homeland of Arkadia.

The journey back to my home was straight forward, no hostile territory to avoid other than the lands around Mount Weather. A place where no Grounder or Sky Person dared to tread for fear of being taken away by The Mountain Men.  
I was half a day away from my home when the incident occurred. The sound of loud bangs echoed through the air. 

As I halted my horse to look around, I saw a Grounder man breaking through the tree line, running for his life with every ounce of energy he had. Chasing behind him were five other men in military uniforms, carrying weapons that had long been outlawed in our society. They urged him to stop as they fired these weapons into the air.

I watched in horror as the armed men closed in on their target. The Grounder man was injured and exhausted, a fight that seemed far from fair. I urged my horse towards them, drawing my sword as my steed pounded her hooves upon the ground.  
They didn't see me coming until I rode straight into them, slashing my blade at the first man that got in my way. Blood flew from his face as the gleaming steel collided with his flesh.

I positioned my horse between the men and the Grounder, blocking their attack. One by one I fought them off, killing another two of them before one of the attackers fired his gun as I turned to face him. The loud bang was deafening, causing me to lose my focus. A burning sensation blazed across the side of my head, followed by the unpleasant feeling of blood running from what I now considered to be a lucky escape.  
The bullet had grazed my flesh, knocking me from my resolve, but fortunately for me death had no interest in taking my soul that day. I shook my head and regained my composure just as the man took aim once again. Within a split second I'd kicked him to the ground and dismounted my horse. As he attempted to get to his feet, I ran my sword through his body without hesitation.

Four down, one to go. The last of the men had grabbed the Grounder and was dragging him back into the woods. From the saddle of my horse, I took the bow and arrows Ingranronakru had given to me as a parting gift and aimed it at the military man. They were seconds away from disappearing back into the tree line as I swiftly took my aim. Inhaling deeply to find my focus and to calm my shaking hands from the adrenaline that surged through my body, I narrowed my eyes, my target now in my sight. I exhaled slowly as I released the arrow, watching it cut through the the air, finally embedding itself into the man's eye. He fell to the floor, dead, letting go of his grip on the Grounder.

I took a breath to process the gravity of the situation. Men with guns only meant one thing to my people and The Grounders, The Mountain Men were upon us. Yet, this time something was different, something had changed and it filled my heart with dread.

Wiping the blood from my head I stepped over the bodies that lay around me. It was curious but most of all incredibly concerning that these men of Mount Weather were walking around without the protective suits they usually wore when they would come to steal us away in the night. They had no immunity against the radiation that still lingered in this world, keeping them confined to a bunker complex inside of The Mountain. 

They had survived for a hundred and fifty years, always seeking a way to once again walk in the sunlight. Over the years it had become clear that they were abducting our people to perform experiments. They thought that they could harness our immunity to the radiation, use the bodies of our people for their own gain so they could claim their place upon these lands. 

We could only assume the horrors that our people endured inside of that mountain. We'd seen the bodies of our lost ones, drained of blood, tossed aside into the woods like trash. Those of our kin who survived faced their own nightmare. They were conditioned somehow, turned into cannibalistic monsters used to guard the access tunnels around The Mountain.

After all The Maunon had done to us it seemed that their grim experiments had finally found a way to free them from their confines and whoever they were now chasing was of great importance to them.

Cautiously I approached the Grounder man as he lay exhaused, unable to stand. Kneeling beside him, I searched his body for injuries. He had bullet wounds to his leg and shoulder and cuts all over his body that appeared to be of a surgical nature. The discovery that shocked me the most was the black blood covering his flesh, the mysterious man was a Natblida.

I did my best to stop the bleeding but he needed more than just my basic medical skills. Taking all the strength I had, I helped him to his feet and onto the back of my horse. As I climbed up and onto my steed, I felt the man slump his body against me, his breath was becoming shallow, time was running out to save him. 

Urging my horse on towards Arkadia, my mind raced with a thought I couldn't shake. The Nightblood man was in his late fifties, bore tattoos of The Woods Clan and judging by his scars he'd been in that mountain for quite some time. I couldn't be sure but if he were conscious enough to tell me his name it would be the name of a great leader, the name of a lost Commander.


	4. Arkadia

The journey to Arkadia took longer that expected. Pushing forward as fast as my horse would allow, I saw the gates to my home in the distance. I galloped up to them, calling out at the top of my lungs,

"Open the gates!"

They remained closed as the guards trained their arrows on me. My appearance must have seemed alarming, the blood, the warpaint, the clothing of Ingranronakru, but I had no time for explanations.

"Ai laik Clarke Kom Skaikru!"

My call was heard by a welcoming, if not confused, friend.

"Clarke?" Bellamy shouted.

"Bellamy, open the gates. I need to get this man to medical!"

The gates swung open and I rode though to see my home for the first time in six months, but there was no time to dwell in the comfort it brought me. The guards helped the Grounder off my horse before I dismounted. His condition didn't look good. Bellamy rushed to find my mother and her medical team as the rest of us carried the man inside.

The medical staff had already begun to prep for the situation as my mother approched. She saw the blood on my head and looked me over with concern,

"Clarke your head... what happened out there?"

I diverted her attention to the Grounder,

"I'm fine, it's just a graze. We need to stop the bleeding in his leg and shoulder."

She looked stunned at the man and his injuries,

"Bullet wounds! And his blood... he's a Natblida! Who is this man?"

I kept my theory to myself for the time being,

"I don't know, but he escaped The Mountain. The men who were chasing him didn't shoot to kill, they wanted him alive."

My mother shifted her focus to her patient, I could tell by her face his chances for survival didn't look promising. He'd lost a lot of blood and what seemed like days of being hunted had taken their toll. Coupled with the added physical trauma from what ever pain he'd endured inside of The Mountain, I began to see his life fading before my eyes.  
If my theory about him was correct, then we were about to witness the death of the the most important figure in Grounder society.

As Jackson cleared the warpaint from my face and treated the bullet graze on my head, I watched with a heavy heart as my mother and her team frantically worked to save the Grounder's life.

"He's lost too much blood," she said in frustration.

The Trikru man tried to speak, his words were broken as he moved his hand to gesture to the back of his neck,

"Quia nunc vale!" He murmured.

I stopped Jackon from stitching my head and approched the Grounder. He grabbed my hand, still repeating the words, struggling to utter each syllable. 

Then came the warning, "Beware the Shadow Bloods." 

His hand slipped from mine as death took him from this world. As the room fell silent, curiosity about his identity lingered in my mind. I looked to the back of his neck to see what he was drawing our attention to. There, I discovered an infinity symbol tattooed upon his skin.

I looked to my mother, "Help me turn him over."

She indulged me, but was somewhat confused by request.

Down the centre of the tattoo ran a scar that was much older that the ones he had from his time in the mountain. I picked up a scalpel and cut down the centre of it, much to the shock of those around me.

"Clarke, what are you doing?" Spoke my mother in outrage. 

"Finding out if he is who I think he is." I replied.

I'd heard stories that The Spirit Of The Commander resided in the body of every Heda, but very few had ever seen it first hand. As expected a small object emerged from the flesh of the incision I'd made, some kind of A.I unit that had connected itself directly to the mind of it's host. It moved uncontrollably between my fingers as I pulled it from his body.

I could see the panic in my mother's eyes, "Shut it down. We don't know what it'll do to someone without nightblood!"

There was no off switch, no way I could see of how to shut it down. I remembered the words of the Trikru man and repeated them,

"Quia nunc vale!" 

It powered down and lay dormant in the palm of my hand. My mother looked over at me with concern in her eyes,

"What does this mean?"

I replied, "It means that the past no longer wishes to remain hidden."


	5. Twenty Years Ago

The Great War Of Azgeda was born out of geo-politics between those of The Ice Nation and the people of The Woods Clan. Without permission, King Theo of Azgeda had manouvered his people further and further onto the rich, fertile lands of Trikru territory.

The Woods Clan had taken this dispute to Commander Takoma, who ordered Azgeda to leave Trikru lands or face the prospect of war. King Theo left Polis with the defiance of a leader full of his own ego. He had no intention of honouring the ruling of Heda and within a week he sent warriors, in the dead of night, to steal guns from the outsiders known as Skaikru.

At that time, the people of the sky had reached a balance of peace with the clans, but stayed out of Grounder politics. It was well known that Skaikru's weapons were more powerful than the blades and arrows that the Grounders wielded. King Theo had every intention of exploiting this in order to tip the balance of power to Azgeda.

The night if the attack many members of Skaikru were murdered as Ice Nation warriors broke into their compound, seeking out the fire power that resided there. Eventually Skaikru fought off Azgeda, forcing them to retreat back into the night.

The incident was taken to the Commander, who called for the execution of King Theo and his Generals. The King responded with a challenge of war. All of the clans chose their alliances, most stood with their Heda including Trikru and Skaikru.

War raged for months until The King was cut down by the Trikru warrior known as Thesda. She later died from her own injuries, leaving behind a three year old daughter who also carried the sacred blood of The Commanders.

The war ended, but the victory over Azgeda didn't last long. Commander Takoma could not be found, only his sword, armour and headpiece lay upon the battlefield.  
Under The Treaty of Polis, The Clans came together to search for their leader but to no avail. He was lost to war along with The Flame that resided in his body. No new Commander could ascend, Grounder society had been shaken to its core.

Over the years the search for Commander Takoma continued, but as time went on hope of finding him began to fade. Those who were born with Nightblood were still trained in Polis in accordance with The Commander legacy but now became Clan Commanders known as, Kru Hedas. Those clans who had no Natblidas to lead them elected their fiercest warriors as leaders.

The Capital of Polis still remained a hub for trade and had it's own army under the rule of The Order Of The Flame. The empty throne remained protected should one day the Commander return home.

Under The Treaty of Polis, all guns were outlawed to prevent any recurrence of Azgedas actions. Skaikru decommissioned all of their guns and began to follow a more Grounder way of life. Their children were now raised as warriors, to show strength in this brutal world but to maintain the compassion of their ancestors from the sky.

Time raced by and any information about Commander Takoma grew less and less. Many rumours circulated, some believed he was already dead, others that he had fled from the war. Most was propaganda from the bitter mind of Azgeda's Queen Nia, the daughter of King Theo. She was as ruthless as her father before her, with the same craving for power. It seemed that time had not calmed the tempestuous heart of The Ice Nation.

The truth is no one knew what happened that day in the heat of battle. Commander Takoma was a warrior of The Woods Clan, raised with honour, a firm but fair leader. He was not a man who would simply abandon his people.

As the years rolled on, it seemed less likely any answer would be found, but as history reminds us from time to time, there are some mysteries that refuse to remain hidden. Truth always finds a way and for a girl who's people fell from the stars, it seemed she was destined to be bound to Grounder history and the great legacy of The Commanders.


	6. Takoma Kom Trikru

Silence filled the room as the gravity of the situation overwhelmed us all.

My mother became our leader after my father died, but had never met the Commander in her younger days after coming to Earth. Still, she bowed her head with an enormous sense of respect for the deceased man who lay before us all. I remember how she told me that my father and Commander Takoma had met on many occasions in Polis and they'd always thought highly of each other. They were both men of conviction, men of the people.

In accordance with honouring Takoma, it was decided that delivering the news of Heda's fate should be handled by the people of his own clan, the people of the woods.

"Octavia has a good relationship with Trikru, she will be able to set up a meeting with their Kru Heda," my mother solemnly spoke.

No sooner had the words left her lips, Bellamy rushed into med bay with a sense of urgency about him,

"You may not have to wait to speak with Trikru. Lincoln and two warriors just rode into Arkadia. You're not gonna like this."

Lincoln was a well respected Trikru warrior and healer. Bellamys sister, Octavia had struck up a friendship with him which eventually led to a romantic relationship. At times I envied what they shared. They loved without restraint, completely devoted to each other. I'd always wondered if that kind of love was even possible in this harsh life. They gave me hope that it was.

We followed Bellamy outside to meet with Lincoln and the Trikru warriors. Their eyes were full of concern as Lincoln spoke,

"My apologies for visiting unannounced but this couldn't wait."

"What is it? What's wrong?" I queried.

His reply was a solemn one, "War is coming, Skaigada. Azgeda are about to break The Treaty of Polis. Nia wants control of The Capital."

My mother shook her head in disbelief,

"How? They don't even have a Natblida as leader. Nia has no rightful claim over Polis!"

Lincoln continued,

"It would seem she has been training one in secret, a girl by the name of Ontari. We caught Prince Roan and his warriors trespassing upon our lands. He claims they were banished for objecting to her course of action. Roan states that her intentions are clear. Flame or no Flame, she wants an Ice Nation Commander seated upon that throne."

I wasn't sure if what I held in my hand would be a solution or a complication in light of Lincolns warning. I knew it would change everything for The Clans, maybe even prevent a war. I opened my hand to show the Trikru warriors The Flame resting upon my palm.

"If war is brewing, then we'll need to get this to Polis sooner rather than later," I said.

Lincoln's eyes widened, his gaze fixated upon the sacred infinity symbol etched upon The Flame. He knew in his heart what it was, that The Spirit Of The Commander had finally come home to his people.

The situation was explained to the Trikru warriors and they were taken to see the body of Commander Takoma to pay their respects. Afterwards we discussed our next step in this matter.

My mother openly denounced Azgeda and offered our support to Polis should Queen Nia march against The Capital. She and Bellamy would remain in Arkadia to make the necessary preparations with our war council.  
I offered to ride with Octavia and Lincoln to Trikru territory, to deliver the body of Commander Takoma back to his people and to hand over The Flame to their Kru Heda.

As I changed my clothing and gathered supplies, I began to feel exhausted from the days events. My mother approched me as I prepared to leave,

"I can send Bellamy with Octavia. You don't have to bear this burden, Clarke."

I smiled back at her, "The war council needs Bellamys guidance, besides you always taught me to see things through until the end."

Abby cupped my cheek with her hand and smiled back.

"You are your father's daughter. He would have been so proud of the woman you've become."

Hearing those words felt so bittersweet. I would have given anything to have known my father. Pulling my mother closer, I hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear.

"I believe he'd be so proud of the woman he married and the leader she's become."

A tear fell from her eye as she kissed me on the forehead and spoke softly to me,

"Be careful out there. Show respect but not weakness."

I nodded and climbed upon my horse, "May we meet again.

She returned my parting words as I rode away from Arkadia towards the lands of The Woods Clan, my heart full of anticipation and apprehension. I checked my pocket to make sure The Flame was safe, hoping that this tiny piece of Grounder history could help to prevent any conflict The Ice Nation wished to instigate.  
Come nightfall the matter would no longer be my responsibility, it would reside with the Kru Heda of Trikru, the warrior known as Lexa.


	7. Lexa

The ride to Trikru territory felt long. Maybe fatigue was effecting me more than I realised. The wound on my head had certainly begun to feel more painful now that the adrenaline had subsided in my body.

Octavia rode her horse next to mine and looked over at me with concern,

"You ok, Clarke?"

I smiled back and joked,

"Aside from feeling completely overwhelmed, I'm all good."

She grinned back at my response.

"Trikru will honour you for what you've done. You have nothing to worry about." She reassured.

The skeptic that dwelled in my mind has other thoughts.

"I bring their Kru Heda a dead Commander, news that The Mountain Men have begun to walk upon our lands, at a time when Azgeda threatens war. I'm not sure Lexa will be pleased to greet me, O."

I'd never met the leader of Trikru and was wary of meeting this enigmatic woman with such a fierce reputation. Lexa was a Natblida, trained to be a warrior from the moment she could hold a sword. Now that Commander Takoma has passed away, she was the only Nightblood of her clan. Lexa had risen to power at an early age under the guidance of her mentor, Anya. Both her mother and father were killed in the last Azgeda war, she was only three years of age when she was orphaned. Eventually, the legacy of her blood called her to complete her Commanders training in Polis. Should the day arrive for the next generation of Natblidas to fight for their right to sit upon The Throne of Polis, Lexa would be fully prepared.

I'd always maintained a certain curiosity about her, this deadly warrior woman of the woods. All I knew were stories of her fierce nature and her incredible sense of honor. I now relied on Octavia to guide me in this meeting as she was our emissary to Trikru. Octavia knew Lexa and her Generals and swiftly warned me against any disrespect.

"Just try not to piss her off when we get there. Be honest, stand tall, Trikru frown upon weakness. Most of all show respect, I prefer it when my friends keep their heads firmly attached to their bodies."

As we approached the village of Xandria, I could see the skulls of animals and humans displayed on spikes along the boundary wall. Lincoln spoke with the guards at the gates, gaining us access to the village. All eyes were upon us as we rode through. A large, bearded man with facial tattoos approched us, halting our horses.

"Lincoln of TonDC brings Skaikru to our lands," he growled.

"Clarke Kom Skaikru seeks an audience with our Kru Heda as a matter of great importance, Gustus." Lincoln replied.

The man known as Gustus looked me up and down, unimpressed by my presence.

"State your business, Skaigada."

I remained silent and slowly reached into my pocket. Gustus moved his hand to the hilt of his sword, unsure of my intentions. I opened up my clenched hand to reveal The Flame. His eyes widened, shocked by what I held.

"Tell your Kru Heda we have much to discuss."

Given the shocking nature of our visit, Lexa agreed to see us immediately. Gusuts lead us into the ruins of a stone building. Judging by the book stacks, it was once a grand library before the bombs fell, destroying sections of the exterior and interior. Nonetheless it was still an impressive looking structure.

We paused before entering a set of double doors as Gustus warned me against any disrespect towards his leader.

"Be mindful of your words, Skaigada!"

I nodded in acknowledgment as he swung open the doors.

Ahead of me stood the Kru Heda of The Woods Clan, Lexa Kom Trikru. Her hair was dark, long and braided, her eyes piercing emerald green. Black warpaint rested upon her face, she was utterly striking and incredibly intimidating. Two women flanked her, Indra of TonDC and Anya of Xandria, both well respected warriors and Lexa's Generals.

She looked me up and down with a sense of curiosity and apprehension.

"What brings you to our lands, Clarke Kom Skaikru?"

I took a breath before speaking, trying not to allow my nervousness to show.

"I come with a message of support from my Kru Heda, should Azgeda attack. Skaikru stands with Trikru and Polis. There's also the matter of this to discuss."  
I held out my hand to show her The Flame.

Lexa's eyes fixated upon the scared infinity symbol etched upon it.

"If this is what I think it is then where is The Commander? Where is Takoma Kom Trikru?"  
She demanded.

I nodded at Lincoln who accompanied Gustus to carry the Takoma's body into the room. They placed him down upon a large table and removed the linens that covered his face. Lexa was just a child when Heda disappeared and knew only of his image from sketches made in honour of The Lost Commander. She turned to look to Gustus for confirmation of his identity.

Gustus solemnly spoke, "I grew up and trained with Takoma before he became Commander. Age has worn his features, but there's no mistaking this is him."

Lexa glared over at me as I spoke of what I had witnessed.

"The men of the mountain took your Commander. How he escaped I don't know, but what I do know is that they hunted him down without any protective suits or masks."

Shock and anger filled the visage of the Trikru leader.

"You're telling me the Mountain Men are free?"  


"Some of them, maybe all of them eventually. Commander Takoma gave me a warning before he died... 'beware the shadow bloods!' Mount Weather has awoken, Lexa and they have no intention of staying hidden."


	8. The Warrior & The Peacemaker.

Lexa cleared the room apart from myself, Octavia, Lincoln and her Generals. She was a leader who wished to know everything in great detail, and listened attentively as I gave her as much information I could about the situation.

For a while she spoke with her Generals about informing Polis, along with returning Takoma's body and The Flame to The Capital, but there was also the matter of Azgeda to discuss. She requested that Gustus bring Prince Roan to speak with her and asked us to remain to hear his words.

The Prince was shackled and looked like a man who had been tortured for days. Gustus pushed him to his knees infront of Lexa.

"Do you see this, Azgeda Prince?" She said as she held up The Flame.

He looked up at her, weary but still defiant,

"Am I supposed to know what that is?"

Gustus struck him across his back for his lack of respect. Roan winced in pain but swiftly regained his composure as Lexa continued to speak with him.

"This is what your mother disrespects as she prepares to march on Polis with her Natblida, as she prepares to take The Throne Of Polis. She disrespects us all, disrespects The Spirit Of The Commander!"

Lexa's raised voice echoed around the room.

The Prince suddenly realised what Lexa held in her hand.

"The Flame! You've found The Flame!"

Lexa's glare burned into the Prince and the whole room felt it.

"Understand me when I say, Nia will not take Polis. If she wishes her Natblida to sit upon that throne, then Ontari will fight for the right in the conclave, just as each and every Natblida must do," she proclaimed.

I watched as Roan shook his head,

"My mother doesn't care who has The Flame, she'll rain down an Azgeda Storm on Polis no matter what. My warrior and I were banished for refusing to support such madness. If she won't heed the words of her own son, yours will carry even less weight. The Queen craves blood, Lexa and not even The Spirit Of The Commander can quell that!"

Roan maintained his stance of refusing to support Queen Nia. He viewed her actions as disreputable, casting a shadow over the already tarnished reputation of his clan. He had offered Lexa a truce and requested that he and his warriors ride to Polis with Trikru to show support for The Capital. Lexa reluctantly agreed on the condition that no member of Azgeda that rode with them would be allowed weapons. This newfound alliance had uncertain foundations, but Lexa always seemed to think of the bigger picture. If Nia should indeed attack and be defeated, The Prince would become a King and a new prosperous future for Azgeda and Trikru could finally prevail.

After an eventful few hours, I had left Lexa and her Generals to discuss plans for the days ahead and began to prepare my horse to leave for Arkadia. A familiar voice called out from behind me,

"Leaving so soon?"

I turned to see Octavia.

"My duty here is finished. Trikru have their Commander and The Flame," I replied to her, wearily.

Octavia began to unpack my belongings off my horse.

"You're not going anywhere, Skaigada. We've been invited to stay," she said playfully.

I sighed, "O, I'm tired. I've been away for the past six months. I just want at least one night of rest in my own bed."

She simply frowned at my pleas.

"There's a feast tonight to honour Takoma, probably the last chance to enjoy Trikru hospitality before all hell breaks loose with Azgeda and The Mountain. Besides, when their Kru Heda asks you to stay, you don't refuse. Time to start enjoying your new found status as the saviour of The Flame."

She winked at me before turning to find Lincoln.

Octavia's carefree nature always made me smile. I heeded her advise and continued to unload my horse. 'Saviour of The Flame,' she said. I shook my head at the prospect of such a title. I was not a person who craved status, preferring a more humble existence. Yet, it seemed my place in Grounder society had now begun to take on a very different role.

I resided myself to the fact that I'd be staying overnight in Xandria. Octavia was right in persuading me to stay. Trikru took their traditions extremely seriously, so to be invited to honour their fallen Commander was a privilege that should never be shunned.

As the sun began to set, the fires were lit. Takoma was a son of Trikru, born in Xandria and although The Order of The Flame would hold a death ritual Polis, for the people of the woods this was a personal loss to be mourned under the veil of night as the autumn winds blew through the trees of Takoma's home. Lexa spoke openly with her people about The circumstances surrounding the discovery of The Flame, their Heda and the new found alliance with Prince Roan. There was apprehension in the air, but Lexa eased the concerns of her people as any true leader would.

I did my best to keep myself to myself that night, but many of the woods people wished to hear the story of how I found their Commander. It was a bittersweet tale to tell, they had regained The Flame but lost the man who had once been a great leader to them all. I offered all those that spoke with me my deepest respects and condolences, still feeling sorrowful that I was unable to save his life.

By the time the midnight hour was almost upon us, the curiosity of the people of Xandria subsided and I found a moment of solitude by the fire. The flames danced an ancient dance, flickering, mesmerizing my gaze. I felt a presence stand to the side of me as the stoic voice of Trikru's Kru Heda spoke.

"Your thoughts weigh heavy, Skaigada."

Lexa handed me a cup of wine. I smiled and gladly accepted it.

"I've been away from my people for so long, this isn't how I expected to return home," I solemnly replied.

"You return a hero, a warrior of Skaikru. You should be proud," Lexa insisted.

I smiled back, "I'm no warrior. I'm a peacemaker."

"You killed five Mountain Men armed with guns. You should give yourself more credit or do Skaikru view strength differently than Trikru?"

Lexa's words were candid, almost playful for such a serious warrior woman.

"Skaikru understands what it means to be strong but we also know when to be humble in the presence of a clan leader."

My response was more flirtatious than intended but was met with a welcomed smile from Lexa.

We continued to stare into the flames of the fire, until Lexa made an unexpected request.

"We travel to Polis tomorrow to speak with The Order of The Flame. They'll wish to meet the warrior who tried to save our Heda, who brought The Flame back to its people. I'd like you to ride with me to The Capital."

"Lexa, I..."

My response was cut short by the woman who seemed to know what I was thinking before I even spoke.

"I understand I ask a great deal of you but please, sleep on my request. If you agree come the dawn light, I'd consider it an honour to ride to Polis with you, Clarke of The Sky People."

I nodded back at Lexa, humbled by her words and for a second I found myself lost in those emerald eyes of her's. There was a spark between us, a connection of mutual respect and something else, something intriguing that, for now, remained unspoken. We stood in silence drinking our wine, looking into the heart of the fire that illuminated the night. As I pondered on her request, I remembered what I said to my mother before leaving Arkadia, how she'd always taught me to see things through until the very end. In my head and my heart I already knew what my decision would be, but for now I remained comforted by the warmth of the fire and the company of the warrior woman of the woods.


	9. An Azgeda Storm

Lexa had arranged a room for me in her home and I was grateful to finally find some rest after the past events.

As the sun rose in the sky the next morning, I awoke to the sound of Trikru making their preparations to leave for Polis. Refreshed from my sleep, I got dressed and went outside to find the Trikru leader. She was already awake, speaking with her Generals and Octavia. Her eyes met mine as I approached.

"Did you sleep well?" Lexa asked.

"I did, thank you. You're almost ready to leave?" I observed.

"We are. What say you, Skaigada?" She asked in anticipation.

"I'll ready my horse." My answer was welcomed with a smile.

Fifty of us rode out of Xandria that day, including myself, Octavia, Lincoln, Lexa's Generals and Prince Roan, along with his warriors. Gustus stayed behind to watch over Lexa's people in her absence and to send messengers to the rest of The Clans informing them of the potential Azgeda threat. Lexa kept the information about Takoma and The Flame to her own people to prevent any opportunist clans from ambushing us on the way to Polis. Not all Kru Heda's were as honourable as Lexa.

I rode by Lexa's side for the entire journey towards The Capital. It was an honour getting to know this enigmatic woman, she fascinated me. Her regal grace was both intimidating and captivating, yet there was also a compassionate side to her nature that I felt privileged she would choose to share with me from time to time. I did my best to remain humble in her presence as to not overstep my position. I was ever mindful that Lexa was the leader of an entire clan, highly respected, yet there was an almost candid, playful side to this bond that had begun to develop between us. It left me appreciating every moment spent with Lexa Kom Trikru, even when the tone of our conversations grew more serious the close we got to The Capital. 

As I watched the rising Tower Of Polis come into view in the distance, I was curious to hear her thoughts about our critical situation with Azgeda.

"Do you honestly believe Nia will attack Polis?"

Lexa breathed deeply.

"I believe Nia is capable of anything. She lacks honour just as her father before her. Everything Theo did was for power, he may have acted like it was for his people but a man who defies his Commander in not worthy of the title of a monarch. Nia is no different!"

Lexa's response was full of scorn for the King and Queen of Azgeda. Like me she had lost her loved ones to war. Even though she tried to hide it, I could tell she still felt the pain of such loss.

"Maybe Roan will lead Azgeda into a better future, should Nia choose to defy Polis?" I offered, optimistically.

Lexa looked over at me, determination showing in those piercing green eyes.

"I hope you're right, Skaigada. If he betrays us, I'll cut him down just as my mother did to his Grandfather on that battlefield twenty years ago!"

Shock overwhelmed me, I'd heard of the Trikru warrior that defeated the King of Azgeda but I'd never known that Lexa was her daughter.

"Thesda Kom Trikru was your mother?"

Lexa nodded and glanced over at Roan

"Yes and The Prince of Azgeda would do well to remember I am my mother's daughter!"

The tension between Trikru and The Ice Nation had never subsided after the war. A deep mistrust still lingered and as we neared Polis this conflict of clans was about to be revisited.

The sound of drums beating travelled on the wind.  
On the horizon warriors carrying banners bearing the sigil of Azgeda could be seen marching towards The Capital. Queen Nia was already here.

The drumming got louder as Azgeda got closer. They marched from from our right flank led by The Ice Queen and Ontari. It wasn't just the banners of Azgeda that blew in the wind, Nia had gained support from at least three other clans, Blue Cliff, The Lake People and The Shallow Valley. None of these clans had a Natblida as their Kru Heda, The Queen had clearly used this to her advantage. No Nightblood leader would dishonour their blood by breaking The Treaty of Polis.

Fury blazed in Lexa's eyes. She drew her sword and put the blade to Roan's throat. 

"Your Queen marches already. Explain!"

This was the first time I'd seen fear wash over The Prince.

"She's not my Queen and this is not a betrayal. Nia's worked faster than I anticipated."  
He replied, surprised to see his mother and her army in the distance.

Lexa lowered her sword as Anya spoke.

"We'll never make it to Polis on mass, there's too many of them."

"Then we stand our ground, fight off as many of them as we can, give Polis time to rally it's forces," Lexa ordered.

I knew this would mean death for us.

"There's no chance of survival if we do this, Lexa." I spoke.

Lexa nodded and handed me The Flame.

"Take this, ride as fast as you can with Lincoln and Octavia to Polis. Seek out the one they call Gaia tell her to prepare, tell her on this day we died with honour for The Spirit Of The Commander."

I shook my head as The Flame rested in my hand.

"I won't just leave you here to die!" My voice broke in desperation. 

Lexa smiled back at me, "Death is not the end, Skaigada. I'm glad to have met such an honourable warrior of Skaikru, even if she's too humble to realise how strong she truly is."

And with that Lexa turned away from me and urged her horse forward. 

Lexa's exuded strength and determination. I knew as very well as she did that The Flame was too important to fall into Queen Nia's hands. My head urged me to do my duty, yet my heart began to ache at the prospect of riding away from this woman I had come to admire so much.

Reluctantly, I honoured her wish and left behind what was about to become a blooded battlefield. A tear fell from from my eye as my heart now gave up its truth about how I really felt about Lexa. I was falling for her and it began to feel completly consuming as the reality of this desperate situation overwhelmed me.

Fifty warriors against hundreds. Men and women of honour about to fight to the death to protect a great legacy of their people. Leading them, one warrior of the woods with a heart full of fire, a woman I had begun to lose my heart to.


	10. The Fight For Polis

Side by side with Lincoln and Octavia, I rode hard and fast in the direction of Polis. I knew what was needed of us but couldn't shake Lexa's image from my mind.  
Maybe what I did next was foolish, my heart calling louder than my head. I slowed down my horse and stopped, causing Octavia and Lincoln to do the same.  
They looked at me in confusion, knowing that time was of the essence.

"What is it? What's wrong," Octavia asked.

"I can't do this, O. I can't just leave Lexa behind," my voice was full of determination.

"Lexa is a warrior. She knows whats expected of her as do we. All of us have a duty to Polis, Clarke. "

Octavia stood her ground, I knew she was right but I also knew in my heart what I needed to do.

"Then I'll see my duty through on that battlefield. Take The Flame, keep it safe. If I dont make it back, tell my mother I did it for our people. May we meet again, sister of the sky."

I handed The Flame to Octavia, her face filled with sorrow as I turned my horse around and rode back towards the fray. Not a word spoken could have swayed my decision.

By the time I'd returned to Lexa the battle had already commenced. Trikru warriors guarded the body of Takoma as one by one they fought back Azgeda forces. The Prince and his band of loyal Ice Nation men and women had been given weapons to aid in the fight and stayed true to their word, skillfully anticipating every attack from their Ice Nation kin, but the fight was far from fair.

One by one Trikru warriors were slaughtered by Queen Nia's overwhelming army. I rode my horse into the fray, through the masses, cutting down as many of our enemies as I could. In the distance I could see Lexa fighting with fury, her sword and body covered in the red blood of her attackers and the black blood from her own injuries. The more she killed, the more came at her, purposely targeting the Trikru Natblida.

I sheathed my sword and grabbed my bow as my horse galloped in her direction. As fast as I could I released arrow after arrow, taking down the onslaught of Lexa's foes. She turned to look at the bodies falling around her, confused at first until she saw me approach on horseback.

"Need a little help?" I asked.

Lexa was shocked to see me, but a faint grin played on her lips.

"You should be in Polis."

I grinned back, "Lincoln and Octavia have The Flame. It's in safe hands. Did you really think I'd ride away from a fight or do Trikru view strength differently than Skaikru?"

She smiled at my words as I jumped from my horse. We stood back to back ready to defend Polis. Like our family before us we stood strong, prepared to give our lives for our people. We never intended to survive, there was no illusion that we'd walk away from such an attack. This was a matter of honour for both of us.

And so we battled on. They descended upon us with wild fury and we held them back with all of our strength. Yet, try as we might to fight beyond our pain and fatigue, Nia's forces were inevitably stronger. We were outnumbered and overwhelmed. All around us our warriors fell and our hearts began to break along with our spirit.

The continued onslaught was brutal and unforgiving. I could feel my muscles burning with every clash of my sword, every attack that I fended off, until it got too much to bear. I could no longer hold myself upright, falling to my knees in exhaustion. My vision blurred as the sound of screams echoed through my mind. I though that this would be my undoing, that I would die on my knees with no ounce of strength to lift me up and carry me through to the end. I was wrong. 

In the madness of this conflict I felt a hand take me by the arm and pull me to my feet.

"On your feet, Skaigada. If we die today it won't be on our knees."

I turned to see Lexa, her face full of determination.  
She wiped the blood from my face, holding my gaze until my eyes focused on her's and my body stiffened. I drew from her strength, her resilience and once again gripped tightly to my sword ready to fight. I had made my peace with death that day, we all had, but the reaper would have to work hard to take our souls from that battlefield.

As we felt the end of our fight creeping ever closer with every Ice Nation warrior that confronted us, a deep rumbling sound vibrated across the ground. Lexa turned to me with a knowing grin upon her lips. It wasn't until the rest of us heard the sound of a war horn bellow out, did we know what was happening .  
Warriors on horses galloped towards the battle, their weapons held high as they called out for blood. The banners of Trikru, Skaikru, Ingranronakru, and Boudalankru blew in the wind. Hundreds of warriors heading to meet the swords of Azgeda and their allies. 

The fates had offered us balance in this conflict. Suddenly those who tried with all of their might to spill our blood, now retreated back to their cowardly Queen.  
Our allies had no intention of allowing them to fall back. They galloped into the fray, killing our enemies, blocking Nia and Ontari's escape. The tables had turned, The Ice Nation were outnumbered, defeated and now our prisoners.

I turned to Lexa, both of us battle worn and fatigued, 

"It's over," I spoke with relief.

Her face still held a serious look

"When one battle ends another begins. A warriors sword must always remain sharp, Clarke of The Sky People."

There was a solemn tone to Lexa's voice. I knew for the Trikru leader she now faced a different fight, one that pitted Natblida against Natblida for the right to bear The Flame, to ascend to The Throne of Polis.

For now we stood injured but thankful. It was Rockline's hunting scouts that had seen Azgeda forces marching past their boarderlands and alerted Trikru, not long after we'd left for The Capital. Both clans had rallied their warriors calling upon Skaikru along the way. It was a fortunate circumstance that saw The Plain Riders delivering horses to Arkadia when the warning of Nia's imminent attack on Polis was delivered. I'm still not sure if it was luck or destiny that saved us that day.

As we approached Polis, somewhat worse for wear, we were met by The Order of The Flame and the warriors that protected The Capital. Nia, Ontari and the Kru Heda's of their allies were handed over for treason.  
Prince Roan took command of the remaining Ice Nation forces. The choice was simple, bow to the man who was about to become their new King or die by his sword. Wisely, the majority chose to take the knee.

Lexa had thanked Roan for his bravery and for keeping true to his word. It seemed there was hope for this new alliance. Octavia and Lincoln stood with Gaia who now held The Flame and welcomed the injured and exhausted warriors who had protected Polis. She looked over at the body of Commander Takoma as he passed through on a horse an cart, bowing her head in respect. Heda had finally returned to The Capital, along with The Spirit of the Commander.

The clans would be gathered and the conclave would be called for, but there was also the situation with The Mountain Men to be addressed. Octavia had made Gaia aware of all that had transpired. The clans would be told and the matter discussed, but ultimately the one who would rise to become the next Commander would guide us through what was to come. I remembered Lexa's words, 'When one battle ends another begins.' For her it was the conclave, for us all it would be what ever descended from that mountain.


	11. Consumed.

Calm had settled in The Capital after the Azgeda attack. The bodies of our fallen warriors were prepared to be honoured and the injured were looked after by the healers of Polis. I felt fortunate to have only sustained minors cuts and bruises, easily treated. More than anything my body ached from the fatigue of combat, but I could still feel the adrenaline surging in my veins.

After having my injuries attended to I made my way to see Lexa, who had been taken to one of the rooms in The Tower of Polis. I was told, as a Natblida, she would remain in The Tower until the conclave was announced. My heart felt heavy at the prospect she must once again face yet another fight that threatened to take her life.

I wandered slowly through the candle lit corridors of Polis Tower. Even after the destruction of the past and the weathering of time had left it partially in ruins, it was still such a grand building. It was a symbol of strength to The Grounder Clans, a beacon of hope against adversity and once again, for the first time in two decades, a place the next Commander would call home. My only hope was the honour of that would rest with Lexa Kom Trikru.

As I finally reached Lexa's room, the Sentries that guarded the doorway bowed as I approched. It seemed that word of my deeds had already become widespread in The Capital. They allowed me access to the room without question.

Upon entering, I looked on as Lexa sat in some discomfort whist one of the healers cleared the black blood from her face. She caught a glimpse of me from the corner of her eye and politely asked the healer to leave the room. I walked over and sat in front of the Trikru leader, looking over the cuts that now scored the flesh upon her brow.

"It's a wonder you're still alive."

I said with concern as I dipped the cloth into a bowl of warm water and continued to wipe away the blood.

"I'm alive because of your arrows, because you came back."

Lexa looked at me deeply, her voice full of gratitude as once again that spark of something more than just duty or friendship passed between us.

"Says the woman who wouldn't let me give up on that battlefield."

I smiled back, humbled by such mutual respect we held for one another. We'd saved each other and even if Azgeda had triumphed, there was no one else I would have wanted to fight beside other than Lexa Kom Trikru.

"You honoured us this day, Skaigada. Polis will never forget, Trikru will never forget. Even if I die in my conclave you have my word my people will always stand with Skaikru."

Lexa spoke from the heart but to think that she still faced the prospect of death made me shudder to my core. Even so, I knew Lexa didn't need my worry or my fear, she needed hope and determination. 

"I believe that the warrior who sits before me has no intention of falling at her conclave. In my heart I know The Spirit Of The Commander will choose you, Lexa,"  
I softly spoke.

Lexa breathed deeply. Her eyes searched my own as she leaned towards me, cautiously at first, then with confidence as she saw nothing but permission and anticipation in my gaze. She gently placing her lips upon mine, causing my heart to beat faster in my chest as I eased into her kiss. Slowly and attentively we consumed each other's lips, needing to feel every movement. For the briefest of moments our lips parted to catch our breath, Lexa's head still leaned against mine.

"Stay with me," she whispered next to my lips.

I needed no words for this plea of desire, no moment to consider her request, only a kiss, deep, thirsty and full of fire.

There's something the heat of battle does to a warrior, something that walking so close to death leaves you with in the aftermath. A burning fire ignites, your senses are heightened, you yearn to feel the very heart of life, to taste divinity itself. We didn't care that our bodies ached from combat nor did we care about duty or what was expected of us in the days ahead. All that mattered was the touch of our skin against each others, our lips devouring each kiss that was offered.

Lexa was as untamed on the furs of her bed as she was on the battlefield. Piece by piece our clothing fell as piece by piece she consumed me with her touch.  
Desire charged our blood like a lightening storm, both of us caught in it's energy, a relentless need to feel alive in the unbound pleasure that passed between us. 

We wanted each other again and again as though our very existence depended on it and for a time it felt like it did, it felt like it was all that mattered. This fierce warrior woman who held me in her embrace, who's emerald green eyes met my sky blue stare, whispered softly across my lips as my breath quickened under her touch.

"I need you," each word uttered with absolute longing.

I pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, holding tight to those taught muscles that flexed across her back as she commanded my body. What felt like a shockwave enveloped my entire being. My breathing hitched, my mind swimming with the woman who lay above me as her name played upon my lips.

She was beautiful, wild like the lands of her home and free in her desire. Lexa made me feel things I'd only dreamt of in the solitude of night, she made me feel like a force of nature, like I had found a part of my soul that had been missing for so long.

Sleep would not find us that night nor would the rising of the sun bring us rest. Time moved differently as we lay entwined with each other, an energy surrounding us from what felt like an unseen force. It was unlike anything I'd ever experienced before. It's was primal, carnal, it was all consuming.

As I eventually allowed sleep to find me, my thirst for this warrior woman quelled, I dreamt of finding my peace by her side, of how my life had changed so dramatically within the blink of an eye. 

It was the sound of rain falling outside that awoke me. Stretching my arm out across the bed, I found only an empty space. As I focused my eyes I turned my body to look over at the beautiful woman that stood looking out of the window, lost in her thoughts. I pulled myself from her bed, wrapped the furs around my naked body and wandered over to stand beside my Trikru warrior. 

Noticing the scratches upon her bare shoulder, I lightly touched them with my finger tips, feeling guilty about marking her body in the heat of our embrace. Lexa turned and grinned, somewhat proud to wear those marks I'd caused. Yet, still I placed a gentle kiss upon her shoulder to soothe her naked skin. 

Draping the furs around both of us, I leaned my head against Lexa's as she continued to look out over Polis. Grey clouds filled the sky, blocking the rays of the sun. The rains fell heavy, the mist on the horizon looked like a ghost sweeping across the land. It felt haunting and eerie.

"You're thinking about your conclave,"  
I said to Lexa, concerned that her mind raced with thoughts I couldn't even conceive.

"It's difficult not to. The Clans will arrive tomorrow, the fires will be lit to honour Takoma and the conclave will be called for. A New Commander will ascend before the week is out."

Lexa tried to sound focused on the matter at hand. To fight in the conclave was an honour for those born with Nightblood, but there was something wavering about her voice when she spoke. The stoic Kru Heda I had come to know still held her confidence but there was an edge of sorrow about her. In my heart I felt it too.

"This life is cruel, Lexa. We fight, we die, we loose the ones we love time and time again. It's not living, it's just surviving. Don't we deserve better than that?"

My voice quivered with sadness. I didn't want Lexa to fight, I didn't want to loose her to this brutal tradition.  
She placed a kiss upon my head to calm my worries, even as she faced death she thought of others.

"I can't hide from my blood, this was always my fate from the moment I was born. It's just ..."

Lexa stopped herself from continuing as the the words to come were too much to bear.

"Tell me," I urged her to continue.

She looked at me as her eyes glazed over.

"Death was easier to face when I wasn't falling in love."

Her words hit me like a bolt of lightening. I felt a sense of elation wash over me knowing that Lexa's feelings mirrored my own. What had begun to develop between us wasn't just something casual, it was more, it was something visceral, something deep, something that held meaning.

"Then fight for us, Lexa. Stay alive for us."

I felt how heavy both of our hearts were. I pulled her into a kiss and held tightly to my body.

Until the the sun rose on the next day we had no obligations, we could forget about the expectations of others, about what we faced. Taking her hand I led her back to warmth of her bed, wanting to feel the heat of her body next to mine, to lose ourselves in this bond that had ignited between us. We had found love but I knew this road would not be an easy one to travel.


	12. A Question Of Blood.

The next morning The Clans began to arrive in The Capital. Lexa had left early to speak with The Order of The Flame. Each Natblida would meet with Gaia, the head of The Order to discuss what was expected of them in the coming days.

There were clans that had Nightblood Kru Heda's and those that didn't. The only clans without a Natblida that hasn't stood with Queen Nia in her attack on Polis were Skaikru and The Plains Riders of Ingranronakru. The leaders of Podakru, Ouskejonkru and Louwoda Kliron Kru were still held as prisoners along with Azgeda. That left seven clans with Nightblood warriors who would fight in the conclave, including Lexa.

As dusk drew closer we gathered to attend the honouring ceremony for Commander Takoma. I stood with my clan as Lexa did with her's whilst we looked on as Heda's body was cremated and our farewells to this great leader were offered. Gaia honoured Skaikru for recovering The Flame and in the same speech she announced the next conclave. Each Natblida that was to participant was named, along with which clan they belonged to. There was some uncertainty over Floukru as they had two Nightblood leaders, twins by the name of Aten and Luna. Only Aten attended, claiming that his sister Luna had walked away from her legacy not wanting to be a part of the bloodshed. In my heart I wished that Lexa had done the same, but I knew she would rather fight and die than bring any kind of dishonour her people.

The matter of Ontari was put before The Clans. Even though she'd followed Nia, she was still a Natblida. The room had erupted into chaos at the mention of her name, voices were raised condemning her part in the attack. She was veiwed as a traitor, not worthy of her blood. It was Lexa who offered a sense of reasoning to the situation.

"Who amongst us has the right to deny a Nightblood access to the conclave? Be mindful brothers and sisters, we're all a product of how we've been raised or guided in this life. Ontari Kom Azgeda is no different. If she wishes to fight, then I'll gladly meet her with my sword in that arena and I'll gladly take her head!"

I watched as she silenced the room, proud of her commanding presence. A vote was taken and it was agreed that Ontari would be allowed to fight. Her fate lay with The Spirit Of The Commander as did Lexa's.

The conclave was set for three days time, giving the Nightbloods time to train and to focus their minds.  
I watched from afar as Lexa trained, not wanting to distract her when she need the time to prepare. I had some concerns about her injuries from combat, that it would set her at a disadvantage, but she never once acknowledged it as a factor. I could see the amount of training she'd been put through from an early age, not just physically but mentally. Lexa was a warrior through and through. I constantly had to remind myself of that in the days to come, in order to not lose my mind over what she faced.

As lexa spent long days focusing on readying herself for the conclave, I found constructive distraction with Gaia, discussing the threat of The Mountain Men. My mother accompanied me in her position as our Kru Heda but also in a medical capacity. She explained to Gaia that those in the mountain seemed to have used Takoma's for blood and bone marrow for experimentation.

His capture two decades ago by The Mountain Men appeared to be a premeditated move to weaken the resolve of The Clans at a time of war. What better way to thin out the population than to have them leader less in the middle of conflict whilst they massacre each other. It was a despicable act by The Maunon, but one that worked in their favour more than they could have ever dreamed of.

The discovery that Takoma's blood differed from all of the other Grounders they'd encountered was the key they had been seeking to unlock their confinement inside of The Mountain. After all of this time, the DNA of The Commander had proven to be a successful solution to Mount Weather's radiation problem. How many were now able to walk freely outside of their bunker was unclear, but we feared it wouldn't be long before they made the full force of their presence known.

Gaia sent her scouts to get as close to the The Mountain as possible to monitor the situation. Proximity would be limited due to the acid fog, a chemical defence system emitted when any of us got too close to their territory. We knew we had to prepare for the worst. These Shadow Bloods, as Takoma called them, would have no intention of staying on their own lands once they tasted freedom. They had the fire power to wipe us out. Now more than ever we needed a Commander to lead us.


	13. The Call Of Destiny.

Every day Lexa trained and every night I found my way to her bed. I'd ease her aching body and troubled mind, even though my own head filled with despair at the prospect of losing her in the conclave. This admiration, the respect we shared had now shifted into so much more, something out of our control. We had lost our hearts to each other, fallen in love at a time when a future together seemed so uncertain.

As we lay underneath the furs of her bed, our bodies wrapped around each other, I felt Lexa's fingertips gently tracing the contours of my body. It felt like heaven, like sparks of electricity racing over my skin.

I smiled, "If you keep touching me like that neither of us will find sleep tonight."

A grin played upon Lexa's lips, "Maybe sleep is overrated, Skaigada."

Her voice was full of intension as her eyes caught mine with a fiery gaze.

"Keeping you awake all night isn't gonna help you win your conclave when that sun rises in the morning."  
I replied defiantly.

She pulled me closer and placed her lips upon mine.

"If this is to be my last night on Earth, I wouldn't want it any other way."

I could feel the tears begin to well in my eyes as I tried with all the strength I had to hold them back. I turned away from her stare to hide my sorrow but it was futile.

"The thought of losing you to this insane tradition is tearing me a part, Lexa."

She frowned at my frustration, full of concern as she tried to calm my heart.

"Hey, hey... Clarke, look at me..."

I turned to face her once again as she contiuned, 

"...This is what I've trained for all of my life, to be a fighter to survive at all costs. I'm not ready for death to take me just yet."

Her words were followed by a soft, reassuring smile as she wiped the tears from my eyes. She leaned in to kissed me, it was a kiss that was full of so many emotions, desire, love, hope and devotion. She was mine and I was her's. In a world full of so much violence, love had found a way to unite our hearts.

As Lexa's kiss urged our bodies into something more, I felt complete in her arms. We lost ourselves in each other's touch, heated, full of need, leaving us breathless in the wake of this intense desire.

"I love you."

I whispered next to her ear, the words purring off my lips. Lexa took a moment to pause, to look into my eyes, as though she was searching my soul.

"I love you too, Skygirl."

She smiled before consuming me in her kiss.

After our bodies were completely satisfied, I watched as Lexa fell asleep in my arms. I, however, was unable to find such peace. I begged the sun not to rise, for the night to hold back the dawn for as long as possible, but even love can't stop the world from turning. 

The first rays of morning light beamed across Lexa as she slept. She looked so serene, so beautiful. It was a bittersweet vision, for the dawn light brought a promise of bloodshed and the possibility that I may loose the woman I had fallen in love with, the fire in my soul. Lexa stirred from her sleep, her eyes slowly opening, squinting against the daylight. She looked up at me as I watched her awaken.

"You're wide awake. Did you even go to sleep, Skaigada?"

Even with all she faced on that day, Lexa seemed more concerned about my wellbeing than her own.

"I couldn't," I replied, my tone somewhat sombre.

Lexa pulled me closer and wrapped her arms around me.

"There is a feeling I have deep down in the pit of my stomach that is keeping me from fear, from anguish, from all of the negative things I should be feeling given what today will bring. It's that feeling that let's me know everything will happen the way it was meant to and right now all I know is I have everything to live for."

Her words, her confidence helped to ease my troubled mind. I knew I had to have faith in my warrior woman, that Lexa Kom Trikru was a force of nature and very few warriors matched her skill with a sword.

She placed a gentle kiss upon my lips before holding my gaze so intently.

"Do you believe in me, Clarke Kom Skaikru?"

She asked me with such intensity in her voice and I replied with utter conviction.

"More than anyone I've ever met."

We held each other in the morning light for as long as we possibly could until Lexa was called to make her preparations for The Conclave. She told me not to say goodbye, not to feel sorowful, that fate would be on her side. I honoured her wishes, yet still my heart was breaking.

Crowds had already gathered in the arena to witness the dawn of a new age of Grounder society. The horn to announce the conclave sounded out from the top of Polis Tower, for me it was an unwelcome sound. All of the Nightblood Kru Heda's participating had chosen their replacement clan leaders should they perish in combat.

Prince Roan attended with his warrior's, still uncertain of his future with Azgeda. His mother, Queen Nia and those leaders who were still prisoners of Polis, were brought to the arena to bear witness to the conclave. Their fate now in the hands of the next Commander to rise from the imminent bloodshed.

Every Natblida visited the armoury of Polis to collect their weapons of choice, all bar Lexa. She stood in silence in a separate room away from the gratuitous call for bloodshed. In her hands she held the sword that she always kept by her side. I was grateful that The Order had allowed me a moment to see her before the conclave. Looking on to see the woman I loved dressed for battle, black warpaint running down her face, I felt my heart skip a beat. She was focused, strong, like the warrior I fought beside to protect Polis. 

Lexa felt my presence by her side, but continued to look at the blade she held in her hands.

"This was my mother's sword. My father had it made for her as a gift."

She sounded so solemn as I watched her hand glide across the steel.

"Your mother would be so proud of you, as would your father," I softly spoke.

Lexa smiled, "I never got the chance to know them, but I hope I honour them on this day."

The door to the room creaked opened and Anya entered, a somber look also rested upon her brow, but she knew she also had her duty to perform.

"Lexa, it's time."

Lexa nodded as Anya left us to grasp at the few minutes we had left before the conclave commenced. We stood and tried with all of our might to be strong for each other. Lexa drew a deep breath before looking deep into my eyes.

"No matter what, I'll always be with you, Clarke."

Gently placing her hand upon my cheek, Lexa drew me closer to her lips. We kissed each other as though it was our first and our last. Into the kiss I uttered the words of my ancestors, the words we say when those we love are about to leave.

"May we meet again, Lexa Kom Trikru."

She breathed them in and returned my gesture.

"May we meet again, Clarke Kom Skaikru."

And with that she turned and walked away to meet with destiny.


	14. The Conclave

The atmosphere was intense as the Tower of Polis cast it's midday shadow over the arena. The seven Nightbloods who were to fight in the conclave walked onto a wooden stage to be greeted by Gaia. She held a copper urn in her hands, inside of which lay seven stones with the clan sigil of each Natblida carved upon them.

One by one she pulled each stone from the urn and announced who would face who in the conclave. With the absence of Luna Kom Floukru, an uneven number of Nightbloods were now fighting. It was decided that the last three stones left in the urn would be the warriors to fight as a group. 

Azgeda would battle Yujleda, Trishanakru would fight Floukru, that left Delfikru, Sangedakru and Trikru in the battle of the three. I'd hoped that Lexa's first round would have been one on one, that fates would at least allow her this kindness, but to no avail. I stood with Skaikru and with a heavy heart I watched the conclave commence. 

Blood covered the arena floor as the warrior of Floukru made light work of the Trishanakru Natblida. Aten Kom Floukru had restored the honour of his clan after Luna's failure to fight.

Next saw Azgeda pitted against Yujleda. The crowds growled in disapproval as Ontari walked into the open. She never once flinched, her composure stone cold. As a Natblida not trained in Polis she fought with less control than her Yujleda opponent. Her attacks were heavy and full of rage, but this made her no less deadly. Nia had trained her well, she'd trained her to win at all costs even if that meant fighting without a certain amount of honour. Ontari had blinded the Yujleda warrior with her sword, yet still toyed with him before finally ending his life. It was uncomfortable to watch, but seemed to leave a smile upon the face of Queen Nia.

The call for the battle of the three sounded as the Nightbloods from Delfikru, Sangedakru and Trikru walked into the arena. Lexa was the last to appear, her head held high, ready to fight. As each warrior readied their weapons, awaiting the order to attack, I felt cold. I wanted to walk away from what I was about to witness, but I knew she needed me there, watching over her as she fought for our future.

Gaia gave the order for the fight to commence and within seconds each warrior took an attack stance. The tension built as they paused for what seemed like an eternity, assessing the opposition. The stillness was broken as the Delfikru Natblida nodded to the man from Sangedakru, both moving to attack Lexa. It was clear what was happening, they had agreed to work together to take down their strongest opponent before they fought one on one. It was a wise move, tactical, but with a feel of dishonour about it. 

Lexa quickly realised what was happening and readied herself for the onslaught. They were relentless, the scimitar sword of Sangedakru slicing at the Trikru warrior as Delfikru thrusted her spear at Lexa. I couldn't bear to watch as she deflected each weapon, unable to gain an attacking position. Lexa held them off for as long as her body would allow until the spike of the spear caught her in the shoulder. The Delfikru girl leaned her body weight into it in an attempt to cause as much damage as possible. 

The crowd gasped in horror at the sight, awaiting the fall of Lexa Kom Trikru. I felt sick to my stomach, like my world was about to end. Lexa reeled back, the shockwave of pain from the spear now embedded in her shoulder causing her to drop her sword. Yet, the determination of my Trikru warrior could not be quelled. She swiftly grabbed the spear with both hands, pushing against her opponent, forcing it out of her shoulder and out of the grasp of the Delfikru warrior. Even though she was injured Lexa was much stronger than her opponent. Within seconds of Lexa holding the spear in her hand she'd swept it through the air, slicing the sharp end of it across the throat of the Delfikru Natblida. The girl dropped to her knees holding her neck, unable to breathe as black blood flowed from the wound, her life slowly ebbing away.

Lexa swiftly turned to see the warrior from Sangedakru running at her to attack. She took the briefest of moments to steady her aim and to control the pain coming from her shoulder. She threw the spear straight at his body, hitting him square in the chest, the force of it knocking him backwards to the ground. Lexa walked towards him and stood over his dying body. His breathing was shallow, blood running from his chest and his mouth. She took a hold of the spear that was still sticking out of his chest and drove it through him ending his life.

Both Natblidas were dead. The crowd cheered for the Trikru warrior, but Lexa looked mournful in her victory. My heart went out to her as she stood fighting back the pain and exhaustion in the middle of this adulation.  
For Lexa all she could see was more bloodshed on the horizon. This fight was far from over.


	15. Three Warriors.

This was it. The moment the entire Grounder Nation had waited for. Three warriors remained, three warrior would fight for the right to ascend to The Throne of Polis. A new Commander would rise on this day.  
The three stood facing Gaia, Aten Kom Floukru, Ontari Kom Azgeda and Lexa Kom Trikru, water, ice and earth.

All warriors were given only one hour to have any injuries attended to and to prepare for the second and last round of the conclave. If any of them were tired or in pain, none showed it. Any hint of weakness would be exploited by the opposition.

The sound of drumming rumbled around the arena and then silence as Gaia spoke.

"Through the dark the flame lives on. The body passes but the spirit is strong. May the spirit choose wisely."

The Natblidas bowed their heads in respect and turned to face each other before the order to attack was given. In that moment the unexpected happened. Ontari threw her sword into the body of Aten. It hit him with such force, that his black blood splashed across the arena floor before he even hit the ground. This kind of attack was frowned upon in the conclave but it was not against the rules of combat. 

Angered by such a cowardly attack, Lexa rushed at Ontari with her sword. The Azgeda warrior dived out of the way towards her own weapon, pulling it from the bleeding body of Aten. She quickly rose to her feet ready to fight the Trikru warrior. Steel clashed on steel as earth and ice battled with all of their strength. Lexa's skills with a sword were far superior to Ontari's. Nia's training was good but not good enough to face a warrior of Polis and of Trikru. 

Ontari knew this and searched with all of her might to find a weakness in her opponent. As Lexa pushed her blade and her body weight against Ontari's to gain the upper hand, the Azgeda warrior noticed blood dripping from Lexa's hand. The spear wound in her shoulder had begun to become problematic, blood now running down the length of her arm. Ontari wasted no time in exploiting Lexa's injury. She slammed her fist into Lexa's shoulder, forcing her to drop her guard. Lexa winced in pain as Ontari repeatedly hit her shoulder with the hilt of her sword. She fell to her knees in agony, but Ontari never ceased her attack.

I looked on in horror and attempted to fight through the crowd to stop the battle. My mother held me back. She shook her head, knowing that this was the way of the conclave, that I would be killed for intervening. Tears streamed down my eyes as I stood helpless and watched my Trikru warrior face death. Her black blood now covering the arena floor.

How could it end like this? How, after everything could The Spirit Of The Commander choose Ontari? Anger surged through my body as I saw a devilish grin play upon Queen Nia's face. She watched with delight as Ontari delivered blow after blow to Lexa's body, convinced her Natblida would be victorious, that she'd get her Azgeda Commander after all. As Ontari's attacks went from bad to worse, it seemed that Lexa's compassion in convincing the clans to allow the Natblida to Fight, would be her demise.

Ontari eventually slowed her strikes, as fatigue started to set it. Lexa took every blow, every ounce of pain, but something didn't feel right. I'd fought with her, seen first hand how Lexa defended and attacked with utter precision. She was tactical, always thinking ten steps ahead of her enemies, she wasn't a warrior who would lay down without a fight.

As Lexa's body rested on her hands and knees, blood dripping onto the ground, Ontari took a moment to taunt her opponent.

"This is the mighty Lexa Kom Trikru? I'm underwhelmed. I expected more."

Lexa glared up at her, a knowing grin blazed through the blood and warpaint. She grabbed a dagger from Ontari's boot and swiftly thrust the blade deep into the side of the Azgeda warriors body. Ontari stood in shock at what had just happened, looking at Lexa in disbelief.

Lexa got to her feet and pulled out the dagger, grabbing Ontari by the throat.

"If you're going to try and hide additional weapons in an attempt to win your conclave, do it better. I expected more, Azgeda."

Ontari's eyes widened, realising that Lexa had allowed the attack to continue for so long in order for Ontari to weaken. Lexa had seen the blade when she first fell to the ground. There was a plan, Lexa always had a plan.

She let go of Ontari and watched as she fell to her knees, clutching at her wound as the blood spilled from her body. Picking up her sword Lexa held it to Ontari's neck. She watched as the Azgeda girl looked over at Queen Nia who sat in disappointment and anger at Ontari's failure. Looking back at Lexa, Ontari had accepted her fate

"End this!" She commanded of Lexa.

Lexa nodded, knowing that Ontari was done with this life, with being a pawn in The Ice Queen's constant play for power.

"Yu gonplei ste odon, Ontari Kom Azgeda."

She brought the blade down on her neck, taking her head from her body. The crowd roared, but Lexa was left with one last task that weighed heavy on her heart.  
Exhaused from battle, she walked over to Aten who was barely breathing on the ground. Blood had pooled around his body, as his life faded away. Kneeling beside him she looked at the Floukru warrior with such empathy. He smiled up at her, a calmness in his eyes as he awaited deaths embrace.

"Is it over?" He quietly spoke.

Lexa nodded, "Almost. I'm sorry you weren't given a chance, Aten. You deserved a warriors death."

He smiled back at her, "This was to be my fate, everything happens for a reason in this life. I believe you were always meant to be the next Commander, Lexa. Even when we trained together, I knew it, Luna knew it."

His voice quivered at the mention of his sister as he continued.

"Promise me you won't let The Order hunt her down. Her path was always destined to be different than ours, all she ever craved was peace. I give you my life for her's."

Lexa knew Aten was slowly dying, but she still had to make the kill to end the conclave. She'd trained in Polis with both of the Floukru twins and although she could never bring herself to agree with Luna's decision to run from The Conclave, she had a great respect for her brother. A life for a life, she thought as she made a vow that would allow Luna to stay safely far away from the repercussions of her actions.

Aten closed his eyes, ready to leave this world. Lexa took Ontari's dagger and gently pushed it into Aten's neck. He let out a sigh as his life came to a close, now at peace from this brutal existence.

The conclave was over, The Spirit Of The Commander had chosen. Lexa Kom Trikru was the last Natblida standing. The crowd continued to cheer as I saw Lexa search the crowd to find my face. I pushed through the masses to the edge of the arena and locked eyes with the woman I loved. She smiled and I felt as though we were the only two people in the world standing there.  
Gaia announced Lexa as Takoma's successor and her guards guided Lexa away before we could speak.

I wanted to hold her in my arms, take care of my warrior woman, but I knew I had to give way to tradition. Lexa had survived and was about to become our new Heda. I was so proud, but hoped in my heart the traditions of her new status wouldn't be the very thing to pull us apart.


	16. Until The Stars Burn Out.

The veil of night fell quickly over The Capital. Crowds still celebrated in the streets, The Clans united in this unprecedented day.

Lexa's ascension ceremony wouldn't be held until the next day, giving her time to have her injuries treated and to rest after a gruelling conclave. My mother had offered her medical skills to help with Lexa's wounds and Gaia welcomed Skaikru's assistance.

I waited outside of The Commanders chambers, pacing up and down the corridor. My presence there was unorthodox. Usually before ascension, access to the next Commander was limited to The Order of The Flame and healers only, but I needed to know she was ok. My mother opened the door from inside of Lexa's room and hugged me. 

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's in a lot of pain with that shoulder, but she's strong. Lexa will be fine."

My mother responded with confidence as I smiled back at her in relief. Quite suddenly her expression shifted to a more serious look.

"Be careful, Clarke. The life of a Commander is destined to be a solitary path. I know you feel for her, I can see it in your eyes. Take care that this path you walk doesn't break your heart and Lexa's."

She kissed my forehead before walking away. I took a deep breath, pondering for a moment on her words, before entering the room.

Lexa's new chambers were lavish and regal, fit for a leader of such status. Candle light flickered, causing shadows to dance upon the walls. Lexa was standing by a table attempting to pour a drink. Her arm was shaking with the pain from her shoulder. I approached her and glided my hand over her's, taking the cup from it and pouring her a drink.

"Here, let me."

I handed her the drink and she thanked me with a smile. I could see she struggled to hold back the discomfort she was in.

"You don't have to hide the pain from me, Lexa. I already know who the woman is under the warpaint, how strong she is with her blade and her heart."

Placing my hand upon her cheek, I watched as her eyes flashed with such vulnerability. She leaned her forehead against my shoulder in exhaustion, her body heavy, her mind overwhelmed.

"I want you with me tomorrow, Clarke."

I was surprised by the request.

"The Order will object to that."

Lexa looked up at me with determination.

"The Order will honour my request if they want a Natblida seated upon that throne."

I smiled back at Lexa, "Not even Heda yet and already you're Commanding your subjects."

She grinned back at my light hearted words as I kissed her with care upon her lips.

"You need to sleep," I said.

"Will you stay with me?" Lexa asked.

I looked at the woman before me, the woman who cheated death, who would rise to become our new Commander, but most of all the woman I loved.

"Until the stars burn out."


	17. Ascension.

I held Lexa with care as she fell asleep in my arms. Even as she rested, her dreams seemed plagued by the brutality of the day. Lexa was twenty three years old and already it felt as though she'd experienced a lifetime of woes.

As the first rays of sun beamed through the window, I carefully woke my Trikru warrior from her slumber. She struggled to move her body, still sore from the conclave, so I did all I could do to help her to prepare for the ascension ceremony. I watched as Lexa swallowed her discomfort and stood upright, showing no weakness, as a knock sounded upon her door.

"Enter!" She commanded.

Two members of The Order of The Flame approached holding the shoulder armour of The Commander and handed it to Lexa.

"Gaia is ready. The Order has gathered as have the clan leaders."

"What of those leaders now imprisoned?" Lexa asked

"Nia and her conspirators will remain in their cells. Roan will stand for Azgeda. As for the others, three representatives have come forward, they denounced the attack on Polis and offer their loyalty, to Capital and Commander," answered the priest.

She clipped the armour to her body and spoke, "Then let the ceremony begin."

The sentries guarding the throne room bowed as we approached. I walked through the doors with Lexa. Not a soul objected to my presence, they all honoured Lexa's decision to have me attend the ascension.  
I moved to stand next to my mother as Lexa walked into the sacred circle to be greeted by Gaia.

"Lexa Kom Trikru, through the fire of the conclave The Spirit Of The Commander has chosen. The blood of The Commanders flows through your veins, your blood is their blood."

Gaia took Lexa's hand and held it over The Flame that was positioned upon a large brass bowl full of ash. She sliced a small incision into her hand, allowing Lexa's black blood to fall upon The Flame. Gaia took the blood mixed with ash and marked a line upon Lexa forehead as Lexa spoke.

"May the spirit of the Commanders guide me." 

She bowed her head to Gaia as The Flame was taken from the bowl and The Flamekeeper continued with the ceremony.

"Let the Commander ascend," Gaia announced.

Lexa knelt down in front of The Flamekeeper, bearing the back of her neck. Gaia whispered to The Flame and it suddenly activated. My heart was racing as she cut into the back of Lexa's neck and placed The Flame upon the open flesh. It moved under her skin, painfully, causing Lexa to grit her teeth to hold back the agony. 

Within seconds it was over, Lexa's face changed from pain to calm. She stood to her feet and looked around the room, as though seeing everything with different eyes. Gaia saw the change in her demeanour, she knew that The Flame had bonded with Lexa and gave the final command of the ascension.

"Heda has risen. Bow before your Commander!"

The entire room dropped down on bended knee and bowed their heads to honour the rise of a new Commander. 

The incision on the back of Lexa's neck was stitched sealing in The Flame to her body. She was called to recite the names of all of the past Commanders as proof that The Flame had connected with her mind. She did this with a sense of calm about her as though she remembered each one of them personally. When completed, Gaia wiped the ash and blood from Lexa's head and placed a small brass cog in place of it. 

"Please rise," The Flamekeeper requested.

We all watched as Lexa looked around at each of us, her demeanour different, as though her sense of self had changed. Without a word she turned and walked over to the throne with its branches and spears woven around the back of it. The red sash of her armour trailed behind her, she was absolutely breathtaking.

After seating herself upon the throne, her eyes darkened into a glare. She pulled her dagger from the sheath around her thigh and began to run her fingertips over the blade. The room stood in silence, intimidated by the woman who now sat upon the throne. This was the Lexa I had met for the first time back in Xandria, the woman who instilled fear in those she met.  
Eventually she broke the silence.

"Clan leaders, I thank you for your attendance today. This is a new era for our people a time of great change is upon us. I don't speak these words lightly, something is coming. It doesn't care what clan you belong to or where your allegiances lie. The time for fighting amongst ourselves is over. If we are to survive what's to come, I need us all to stand together as one, a coalition of clans. Thirteen live on these lands and thirteen will fight for them."

Gaia approched her, confused by her words as we all were.

"You speak of The Mountain, Heda?"

Lexa frowned, "Yes. The Shadow Bloods have awoken, The spirit of the Commander has given its guidance, and the message is clear, The Mountain Men have every intension of wiping us out once and for all."

Frantic conversation erupted between the leaders. It was Prince Roan who was the first to step forwar.

"With all due respect Heda, rival clans will find it difficult work together you will be met with some resistance."

Lexa frowned at the Azgeda Prince.

"Unification is survival, stand alone and death will soon great those who choose this path. You all have until sun set to make your decision. I hope you choose wisely."

Lexa dismissed the Order of The Flame and the clans leaders. As I made my way out of the throne room she called over to m.

"Clarke Kom Skaikru please remain."

The Sentries closed the doors and I turned to face the woman who seemed so different than the one I had fallen in love with. She rose from her throne and walked over to me in silence. Stopping inches from my face she searched my eyes, a faint smile now showing. Lexa pulled me into a kiss that was charged, full of fire. I fell into it, my heart beating fast, relieved that her ascension hadn't taken away the bond we shared. Breaking away from our kiss I looked deeply into her eyes.

"How do you feel?" I asked with intrigue. 

"Different. Like everything I was before feels amplified. It's difficult to explain. I can hear the voices of the past Commanders, see flashes of them in my mind. It's a little confusing."

Lexa frowned, still unsure of the effects of The Flame on her mind.

"I think The Flame holds the consciousness of the past Commanders, that's what you're feeling. Takoma spoke to you, didn't he?" I asked.

"Yes. I saw everything he endured in that Mountain, felt everything they put him through. They've taken our blood, our sacred blood, bonded it with their own. It's sacrilege! When all of their forces are turned into Shadow Bloods they'll come for us, Clarke. They'll murder every last one of us."

A mixture of sorrow and anger flashed across Lexa's face. Barely a day of becoming Commander and she already faced all out war with the Mountain Men. My heart felt for her.

"Then we'll fight, Lexa. We'll defend our lands and our people. If The Mountain wishes to take all we have then they'll have to face The Clans, all of them."

I felt a fire burning in my soul, anger at the prospect of what was to come.

That afternoon I left Lexa to discuss the details of Mount Weather and the coalition with Gaia and her Generals. Time flew by, the day soon fading to dusk and the time to call the clan leaders to assembly was upon us. We all walked into the candle lit throne room, feeling the tension in the air. Lexa stood infront of her throne flanked by her Generals Anya, Indra, Gustus and her Flamekeeper, Gaia. She waited for the room to fall silent before speaking.

"Clan leaders, the hour is upon us. A decision must be agreed upon. Those who wish to be a part of the coalition of clans step forward and pledge your loyalty to Polis."

One by one each clan leader approached Lexa and bowed, offering their commitment to her coalition. There was some hesitation from Azgeda. Lexa addressed The Prince.

"You seem unsure, Roan Kom Azgeda."

All eyes were upon him as he voiced what seemed to be troubling him.

"My mother still lives as do her conspirators, Heda. A Prince can not speak for his people in this matter, but a King can."

Lexa understood. Roan was still not officially the leader of his clan, neither were the representatives from Podakru, Ouskejonkru and Louwoda Kilron Kru.

"Then let it be known, Queen Nia and her accomplices will be executed at dawn. The coalition has no place for treasonous intentions... Jus drein jus daun, blood must have blood!"

The Prince bowed, the coalition of thirteen was now in motion. Lexa had solidified her position as Commander.


	18. The Calm Before The Storm.

I stayed with Lexa in her chambers that night, attended to her injuries that still proved to be painful and for a time lost myself with the woman who's life would now be so very different than before. I hoped in my heart the devotion we shared with each other could bear the burden of what we faced.

As the night subsided and the sun rose into the sky, the first snowfall fell from the heavens. Winter had come early to the lands of Polis. It felt apt considering the deed at hand. Queen Nia and the leaders of Podakru, Ouskejonkru and Louwoda Kliron had been informed of their fate the previous night. Lexa had delivered the message herself, looked them in the eyes only to find a lack of remorse in return.

We gathered in the courtyard next to Polis Tower as the accused and their Generals were brought out into the open. Nia looked up at the light snowfall and smiled, as though a piece of her homeland was their to say it's farewells. As the shackled traitors were pushed to their knees, Lexa stepped forward.

"Nashua Kom Ouskejonkru, Senoia Kom Podakru, Hektor Kom Louwoda Kliron Kru and Queen Nia Kom Azgeda you and your Generals have all been deemed to be traitors of Polis. Your attack on The Capital dishonours your clan and The Spirit Of The Commander. The price for such an act is death. What say you?"

Nia looked at the others who had accepted their fate and remained silent. Full of pride, she grinned up at Lexa.

"The only dishonour here is yet another Trikru Commander. This city hasn't had real leadership since Ottawa Kom Azgeda sat upon that throne. You have no idea what it takes to be Heda, what you will be forced to sacrifice."

She gave me the briefest of glances before looking back at Lexa and continuing.

"Mark my words, you will fall, Lexa Kom Trikru, like your father and your mother before you. Now, get it over with!"

Lexa scowled at her through her warpaint.

"You have no honour, Ice Queen. It won't be my blade that takes your head today, you aren't worthy of my sword. None of you are. Will the representatives of these four clans step forward."

Each presented themselves and each were handed a sword.

"The accused are your kin, take their heads, solidify your vow to Polis. Blood must have blood."

Lexa leaned over to Nia and whispered, "Just so you know, your fate was at yours sons request. Goodbye Nia."

Lexa stepped away as one by one the new clan leaders of Podakru, Ouskejonkru, Louwoda Kliron and Azgeda executed the traitors. Amidst the crimson blood now splashed upon a white blanket of snow, a Prince became a King and a Commander became a visionary leader of the first coaliton of clans.

After the execution, Lexa had spent the rest of the day with the clan leaders and Gaia, changing The Treaty of Polis to The Law of The Coalition. Each clan leader was asked to appoint Ambassador from their clan to remain in The Capital at all times.

A War Council was formed to begin to formulate a plan of attack. There was no doubt in her mind of Mount Weather's intentions, but the solution to fighting an army that used excessive fire power was proving problematic. Swords and spears would always fail against guns and technology.

I watched the snow fall from the window of The Commanders chambers as the sun gave way to the moon. My mind raced with all manner of things, but most of all the uncertainty of what part I had to play in the troubled times that lay ahead. My thoughts were broken as Lexa entered the room, still dressed in her armour. I immediately smiled, watching intently as this beautiful, warrior woman approached me and without pause placed her lips upon mine. I ran my fingertips over her shoulder armour and grinned into our kiss, causing Lexa to break away.

"I'm still getting use to it," she said.

"You wear it well, Commander," I replied flirtatiousley as Lexa returned a smile.

We turned to look out of the window and Lexa pulled me into a warm embrace. I felt safe in her arms, like the cruelty of the world couldn't touch us.

"Have you made your decision about staying in Polis as Skaikru's Ambassador?" Lexa asked.

"My mother is still somewhat apprehensive of my request to take on this position and I worry that The Clans and The Order may see it as a conflict of interest," I replied

"You are the logical choice, Clarke. If your mother agrees to this, any issues The Clans or The Order have with your seat as Ambassador can be brought directly to their Heda."

She spoke defiantly, causing me to feel a flush of pride.

As we stood watching the snow fall, I felt my mind cast back to that day I discovered Commander Takoma. I had never expected my life to take such a turn, to be standing here in The Capital as a part of Grounder history. Most of all I never expected to find love. Lexa had changed my world. She was a part of me, like we were somehow destined to meet and lose our hearts to each other. I knew what we faced wouldn't be easy, that in the days to come we would be tested, mind, body and soul. 

"Are you worried about what we face, Skaigada?" Lexa asked with concern.

"A part of me is but I won't allow fear to dictate to me. I say let them come for us, let them try and tear down our armies. No matter how it all ends, we stand together, Heda."

My resolve was unwavering.

The snow began to fall heavier over Polis, a blanket of white now covering the land. It was a beautiful image, so still and calm, a semblance of peace before the storm. This would be a fight for our future, Grounders against Mountain Men, a Nightblood against the Shadow Bloods. The fires of war were about to be lit and the call for blood could be heard echoing into the night.  
Jus Drien Jus Daun!


	19. Epilogue.

It wasn't the glare of the sun reflecting off the snow that overwhelmed them the most nor was it the sound of the birds in the trees. It was the smell of fresh air, cold and crisp with the scent of pine filling their senses.

As they stood out in the open, absorbing the world around them them, determination filled their mindset. They were free at last, free to walk the lands of their ancestors, free to be a part of the world once again.  
From the foreboding, heavy steel doors of the facility known as Mount Weather, their leader stepped forward. He scanned the horizon with wonder, confidently veiwing the land he intended to call home. 

Cage Wallace was a man of his people, a man who would stop at nothing to seek freedom for those who dwelled inside The Mountain. It had cost him a part of his soul, the deeds he had done to reach this momentous day. Yet, he would bear these nightmares for his people.

As he stood smiling in contentment at the world around him, his Lieutenant, Carl Emerson stepped forward.

"The soliders are ready, sir."

"And the Reapers?"

Cage inquired as Emerson drew his attention to his soliders holding these feral men with chains around their necks like attack dogs.

"They're ready to tear the Grounders apart, just say the word," Emerson said with a grin.

Cage looked around at his army of men, all ready to take the lands that they now stood upon. He signed, knowing his next words would changed everything for The Mountain and Grounders alike.

"Then it's time to take our rightful place in this world. The savages will fall, This new Commander will fall. Wipe them out... Wipe them all out!"  
Cage ordered.

Into the distance they marched, towards the ruined city with a great tower. The Mountain had awoken and it had no intention of making peace with the Grounders. The Shadow Bloods were free and with them terror now walked upon these lands.


End file.
